The present invention relates generally to automotive storage and load retention nets, and more particularly to such nets which are mounted relative to a trunk opening by means of edge-mounted clips.
Consumers continually seek more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport contents such as cargo to be stowed in a motor vehicle such as a sedan. Conventional means of stowage/cargo transport has consisted mainly in the non-compartmentalized trunk space of the sedan. This means has served its purpose satisfactorily, however, several drawbacks exist.
One disadvantage is that the cargo is freely movable within the stowage compartment such as the trunk, and can be damaged in the event of a sudden stop. Even if cargo is not damaged but rolls toward the back of the trunk, persons of smaller stature have a difficult time retrieving it. Further, it is difficult to transport a mixture of heavy items with more delicate or fragile items in one large compartment.
Automotive storage nets such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,004 solve the above-mentioned problems. However, in order to install these type of nets within the stowage transport area, it is necessary to modify the trunk area to provide the attachment points for the nets. This modification could take place either at the OEM (original equipment manufacturer) level, or as an after market modification.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for mounting an automotive storage net within a trunk, which clip is advantageously mountable on the trunk opening without modification of the trunk area. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a clip which is simple and economical to manufacture. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip which is easy to install, either by the OEM, an after market supplier, or the consumer. Yet still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a clip which, while being easy to install, strongly resists disengagement from, or movement about the trunk opening, thus advantageously securing the automotive storage net in a desired location. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a clip which may be installed at any desired location in the trunk opening and in any desired number so as to mount one or several automotive storage nets at any desired location.